<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Crest Removal by thesmolestnerd</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22365631">Crest Removal</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesmolestnerd/pseuds/thesmolestnerd'>thesmolestnerd</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood and Injury, F/F, Female My Unit | Byleth, Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovery, Surgery, Whump, crest removal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:13:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,522</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22365631</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesmolestnerd/pseuds/thesmolestnerd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Edelgard gets her additional crest removed with Byleth by her side.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Edelgard von Hresvelg &amp; Hubert von Vestra, Edelgard von Hresvelg &amp; My Unit | Byleth, Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>142</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Crest Removal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>im bored so i wrote edeleth whump.</p><p>sue me</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Edelgard woke up cocooned in warmth. She opened her eyes to see Byleth’s arms around her.  She smiled and nuzzled further into Byleth’s neck. </p><p>“Morning,” Byleth mumbled. She nipped at Edelgard’s ear.</p><p>“Hey,” she mumbled.  Byleth smiled at her and kissed her forehead.</p><p>“How are you feeling?” she asked. Edelgard shrugged. </p><p>“Scared,” she said quietly. Byleth nodded. </p><p>“That you for telling me. I know that was hard for you,” said Byleth. She sighed. “But…the risk is minimal considering the possible benefits.” Edelgard grumbled. “And besides, Lysithea did it and she’s fine. You saw her recovery. It was nice and easy.” Edelgard nodded. “I’m so happy you’re not putting on a brave face for me, but everything will be fine, my love.” Edelgard’s fingers twirled through Byleth’s hair. They laid in silence for a stretch. </p><p>“We need to go meet Manuela at some point, El,” Byleth said. “You have to get up.” Edelgard rolled out of bed.</p><p>“I’m going to…freshen up,” said Edelgard. She walked to the bathroom. She washed her face and stared at herself in the mirror. </p><p>She needed to have the second crest removed. It was taking a toll on her. She had lost the color she had regained after the war. Even more so after she had established the first official Imperial Senate, with nobility and commoners alike, she seemed to do even better. </p><p>But still, she could remember Byleth and Hubert’s look of terror when she fainted on her way to a session of the senate. An excuse had been made, and she had been rushed off to see Manuela. And then Lindhardt. And then Hanneman. And then it was an “Well, it’s unfortunate it happened, but it couldn’t have happened at a better time. I’ve been working on a way to remove the second crests with Lysithea.”</p><p>And now she was here.  </p><p>Her face was gaunt and her hair was stringy and brittle. Byleth said she was still beautiful, but Edelgard knew she looked positively ill. She rubbed the red patches on her neck and chest and sighed.</p><p>Edelgard opened the door. Byleth had changed out of her nightclothes into her everyday wear. </p><p>“Manuela said it’s best if you just wear a robe,” she said. Edelgard nodded. Byleth looked away as she changed and pulled on the robe. “And keep on the socks.” </p><p>Edelgard and Byleth walked down the corridors hand-in-hand. The dread grew worse and worse as they got closer.  Edelgard didn’t want to walk anymore. She didn’t want to go down there. Despite Byleth’s warm hand in hers, she could feel herself back in in there. With her uncle. Edelgard shook her head. </p><p>“You’re okay,” said Byleth. “I got you.” Edelgard hadn’t realized that she was trembling. Byleth leaned down and scooped her up. Against her own instincts, Edelgard grabbed Byleth’s shirt and pushed her face into her neck. “You’re okay.” Edelgard doubted that.</p><p>“Ah, there you are,” said Lindhardt. Edelgard heard him open the door. Byleth followed him in.  She laid Edelgard down on the cot in the center of the room. </p><p>Edelgard reached out and grabbed Byleth’s shirt before she put her down all the way.  </p><p>“I’m not letting go,” said Byelth, pressing her forehead to Edelgard’s. Edelgard whined.  </p><p>“Alright, dear,” said Manuela. She stood at the side of the cot with a small try next to her. Fear spiked through Edelgard. Byleth shushed her, knowingly and pulled out her armored stuffy bear, tucking it under Edelgard’s arm. Byleth turned Edelgard’s head to one side so she was looking at her and nothing else. </p><p>“I’m going to be touching your arm. Just relax.” Manuela started fiddling with some instruments. Something cold touched Edelgard’s arm, and she tried to shoot up. Byleth held her shoulder down and shushed her. </p><p>“Byleth,” whined Edelgard, panic bubbling up in her stomach.  </p><p>“You’re okay, El,” said Byleth.  “It’s all okay.” Edelgard felt a sharp pain in her arm.</p><p>“No, no, no.” Edelgard strained against Byleth.  </p><p>“Shush…you’re doing well. I’m right here. You’re okay. You’re safe,” she murmured. Snot and tears started dripping down Edelgard’s face.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” said Manuela. “Almost done. Almost done, I know.” </p><p>The pressure was removed from Edelgard’s arm and an odd crawling feeling was in the crook of her arm.  </p><p>“You’re going to start feeling sleepy,” said Manuela. She pulled a warm blanket up to Edelgard’s shoulders. “Sweet dreams.”</p><p>It hit her. The sleepiness. But it made panic go back to rise in her. Her brain flashed back to the chamber where she was held with rats in the dungeon and…</p><p>Edelgard shot up and smacked her head into Byleth’s, blindly pushing up. </p><p>Hands reached and pulled Edelgard back down on the bed, trying to shush her and get her to relax. She fought against them wrestling with them until thick leather straps wrapped around her limbs. </p><p>“No!” she screamed. “No!” Byleth shushed her and kissed as she faded out of consciousness.<br/>
*******************************************************************************<br/>
Edelgard woke up with a deep throbbing pain in her chest. She shot up, only agitating the pain and reached out. She wasn’t back with her uncle. She wasn’t back with her uncle.</p><p>“Edie…shh…” Edelgard opened her eyes. Dorothea sat next to her, rubbing her shoulder. </p><p>“Byleth?” asked Edelgard. Dorothea shifted in her seat, pointing to the couch behind her. Byleth slumped over, fast asleep.</p><p>“She tried to stay up, but you’ve been asleep for a couple of days,” Dorothea said, fluffing the pillows before leaning her back on them. “You gave us quite a scare. Hubert and Lysithea have been coming in and out as well. You didn’t recover as smoothly as her.” Edelgard nodded and tried to take stock of her body.</p><p>Her head throbbed. Her chest ached. Her throat was dry, and she felt still and sore. She whined. </p><p>Dorothea picked up a glass and spoon off the table. </p><p>“Ice chips?” asked Dorothea. Edelgard nodded. She tried to reach up for the glass but her arm only lifted a few inches off the bed before pain shot through her shoulder. She groaned and fell forward. “Okay. I got you. Open up.” Edelgard blinked and sniffled. She opened her mouth. “Good girl.” Edelgard blushed.  Dorothea slowly began to spoon feed her. The pain in her throat went away, but the pain in her head and chest increased.</p><p>“Do you want some more pain meds?” asked Dorothea. Edelgard nodded and turned away. Dorothea reached up and injected a syringe into a glass bottle hanging over her bed that lead to a tube in the crook of her arm. The sensation was odd. Edelgard clutched at the blankets. Dorothea carded a hand through her hair and gave her a kiss on the forehead as the world faded out.<br/>
**************************************************************************<br/>
Edelgard woke up with her tongue feeling heavy in her mouth. She felt overheated and stiff. She let out a moan. </p><p>“Shh…go back to sleep, El. You’re alright.”  Edelgard cracked her eyes open. A disheveled looking Hubert was at her side. His jacket and cape where missing and his sleeves were folded up to his elbows. He had ink smudges on his shirt, and maybe it was the fever but Edelgard could swear she saw a hickie on his neck. </p><p>He put his papers down from the desk and turned to face her. </p><p>“How are you doing?” he said softly.  “Byleth should be back in a moment. You just missed her. She went to freshen up.” Edelgard nodded stiffly. Hubert reached and grabbed a wash cloth from a basin on the bedside table and wiped off her face. “There you go…Feeling better, my lady?” Edelgard let out a weak cough and turned on her side, vomiting off the side of the bed. Hubert closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “Alright, alright,” he said. He wiped off her mouth and dropped the cloth on the bile on the floor. </p><p>“Would you like water?” he asked. Edelgard crossed her arms. </p><p>“Chest hurts,” she said quietly. Hubert nodded. </p><p>“I’ll get someone to give you something,” said Hubert, getting up. Edelgard shook her head and grabbed his arm. “Okay, okay. I’ll stay.” She reached over and squeezed his hand. He smiled at her. </p><p>“You’re doing better,” said Hubert. “I know it hurts, but the worse is over. You just need to heal.” She moaned.</p><p>The door creaked open. </p><p>“How is she, Hubert?” asked Byleth. Byleth locked eyes with Edelgard. “Hello, love.” She walked over and bent down and kissed Edelgard on the forehead.  Edelgard pulled on her shirt and kissed her fiercely. Byleth broke off. “Don’t hurt yourself.” Byleth wiped off her mouth on her shirt sleeve. </p><p>Tears started dripping down Edelgard’s face. Byleth sat at the edge of the bed, as Hubert got up and out the door. Byleth smiled softly and tucked the hair behind her ear.  </p><p>“I’m so happy to see you awake,” said Byleth. She wiped off the tears. Edelgard nuzzled into Byleth’s hand. “I know it hurts right now, but you’ll be okay. Hubert is getting Manuela.” Edelgard nodded. Her chest burned but she felt…content. Safe. All she needed was Byleth by her side.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>